


Anticipation

by Cat2000



Series: Broken Spirits [4]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Thunderheart and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Anticipating ‘when we get home’ is almost as bad as the spanking itselfWarning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the movie Thunderheart; AU; descriptions of a murder scene
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Series: Broken Spirits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002315
Kudos: 15





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



> Pairing: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
> 
> Author’s Note: Written as another fic/art trade between the very talented Carly and myself. I haven’t posted the picture yet, as I have a fic I want to post along with it. But it’s reeeeeeeeally good.
> 
> This fic is also a buildup to a Thunderheart/The Locals crossover I’m working towards. Follows on from A Bad Day. The Locals fic in this ‘verse is Cursed Land, available to read on my site

“When we get home, you’re getting a spanking.”

The words were really too soft to carry to anyone ears but Ray’s alone. Even so, he couldn’t stop the flush that spread across his cheeks, the pout that formed on his lips, or the way his shoulders slumped as the weight of Walter’s disappointment hit him like a blow between his shoulder blades.

Walter didn’t linger long enough to see the impact of his words. His irritation still clear, he stalked past Ray and walked over to the crime scene.

Ray turned to watch his partner’s progress, but didn’t immediately follow. While he was certain no one else had overheard Walter’s words, he wanted to make sure he showed no outward sign of embarrassment before he walked over to join his colleagues.

The past week had seen two other people appear to a friend and family member respectively after they’d supposedly died. Two more bodies in the morgue whose owners were just getting up and walking around. At least, that was the case if the eyewitnesses were to be believed.

And Ray didn’t believe them. He knew what Walter believed; knew strange things had happened to both of them. But dead men walking around? Talking to people who’d known them when they were alive?

Ray had tried to point this out to Walter several times. He couldn’t really blame his partner for getting irritated, if he was honest with himself. For the past week, he’d been insisting that there was another explanation; insinuating that the people calling in reports had had too much to drink, if not outright saying so.

But he really didn’t think it was very fair of Walter to tell him, _You only get one warning._ And then to tell him he was getting spanked right before they were about to investigate a crime scene…!

The rest of the area was deserted. Some flies were buzzing round, but there weren’t too many. It was a hot day and sweat trickled down Ray’s back, pooling at the back of his neck. He blinked it out of his eyes and then walked over to his colleagues, who were checking the crime scene and taking pictures.

The body had been there for a while, long enough for it to begin decaying. The face was barely human, though the body was slender and feminine. Long black hair had turned to dry strands in the heat and the clothes were dusty and ripped in parts, exposing more than any of them really wanted to see.

The cause of death was obvious: a gash opened in her throat. A whole host of black flies were attached to the wound. Dried blood could just about be glimpsed through the black insects.

The crime scene photographer stood up and nodded to the ME, who quickly began to check over the body. “Cause of death is the victim’s throat being cut open. She would have bled out rapidly, as an artery was hit. The heat’s made it more difficult to determine exact time of death, as the body’s decaying faster than it would normally. I’ll be able to determine better once I get her back to the morgue.”

Walter nodded. “Is there any form of identification?”

The final member of their team, Peter Bear Claw, shook his head. “She has no purse or anything in her pockets. It’s probably been taken by whoever killed her.”

Ray didn’t say anything, looking over the body and then around at the crime scene. Walter wasn’t looking at him, wasn’t speaking to him, but that didn’t stop him from being hyper-aware of his partner’s presence and actions. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, when Walter crouched down next to the body, looking it over while being careful not to get in the ME’s way.

There were a few scraps of material some distance away from the body. Ray crouched down and took out a pair of gloves, pulling them on before he carefully picked up the scraps.

The material didn’t match the clothing the victim was wearing, but there was blood on it. Ray took out an evidence bag and dropped the scraps into it carefully, then walked over to his colleagues once more.

By now, the ambulance had arrived and the woman’s body had been placed in a bag and strapped into a gurney. It was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Ray paused next to Walter. “Do you think we’ll start getting sightings of her around the reservation?” he asked.

Walter’s look was sharp, but all he said was, “Two people seeing a dead person could be a coincidence. We’ve had three of them now. If she starts being seen, we’re going to have to do something about it.” He wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist, giving a firm squeeze.

Ray sighed and leaned into Walter’s arm. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Yeah. I’m sure you are.” Walter patted his butt firmly. “But it’s not getting you out of a spanking.”

“Kind of figured that.” Ray held the evidence bag up. “I found this not too far from the body. It might belong to the murderer. Or to a witness.”

“We’ll get it sent off to the lab for testing. Check the missing person records for anyone matching her description.” Walter began to head back to the car, his arm still draped casually around Ray’s waist.

Butterflies formed in Ray’s stomach. He knew Walter wasn’t leading him to the car to spank him, but the possessive hold meant it was hard to pull his mind away from what was coming to him when they got home.

Walter only let go of Ray when they reached the car and he moved round to get in the driver’s side. Ray got in the passenger seat, buckled up and then sat quietly as his partner drove them back to the precinct.

Lost in his own thoughts, Ray didn’t realise they were parked outside until Walter squeezed his knee and said, “We’re here.”

Ray nodded and got out of the car, pausing to wait for Walter to get out and join him.

While Walter didn’t wrap his arm around Ray’s waist as they headed into the precinct, he did hold Ray’s hand, squeezing it gently as they headed inside. He only let go as they joined their colleagues and began to work on identifying the victim.

###

It had been a long, fruitless day.

They hadn’t found the identity of the murdered woman; and only two hours after reaching the precinct, more reports had been called in about the other dead people walking around. Every time a report was given, all it did was make Ray remember the argument and what was going to happen later. It left him antsy and on edge, feeling guilty and wishing that his partner would just deal with him and get it over with. Even if it meant being spanked in the office or in the back of the car.

By the time he and Walter left the precinct and were in the car driving back home, it was late evening. Ray buckled himself in and stared out of the window, shifting a little in place as they got closer and closer to their home.

Walter spoke, breaking the silence. “When we get home, after I spank you, we’ll order takeout. And then do a bit of research on what’s going on and if anyone else has dealt with a similar situation.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ray took a deep breath as Walter parked outside the house. The butterflies in his stomach had turned into a swarm and he waited for his partner to get out of the car before he got out as well.

Walter unlocked the door and the two of them walked into the house. Ray’s mouth turned dry and he took a deep breath. This wasn’t the first time he’d been spanked; wouldn’t be the last time, either, he was sure. He’d get through it like he had every time before.

Wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist, Walter murmured, “If you’re hungry now, we can eat before I spank you.”

Ray shook his head. “I’m not going to be able to eat with this hanging over my head,” he admitted. It had been bad enough knowing it was coming while trying to concentrate on work.

Walter just nodded in understanding. He didn’t say anything as he led Ray into the living room and sat down on the couch. Drawing Ray in front of him, he undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his ankles before guiding him across his lap.

Ray let out his breath in a long, slow sigh and squirmed until Walter rested his hand on his lower back and began rubbing. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“There’s no problem with disagreeing with me, Ray.” Walter brought his hand down in a firm smack on the centre of Ray’s bottom. He began to rub the spot he’d just smacked as he continued, “But you were turning it into an argument even after I told you to stop.” He delivered another firm smack and then resumed rubbing. “That’s disrespectful, Ray. And as your partner and husband, you owe me a lot more respect than you showed today.” He continued to smack and rub, seeming to wait until each sting met its peak before he smacked again.

It didn’t take much for Ray to start squirming. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, coming much faster than he normally began crying. All he could think was that the build up from stress and anticipation had taken a far greater toll than he’d initially realised. “I’m sorry. I know you’re right,” he managed to get out.

“I love you, Ray.” Walter sped up the smacks, going a fraction harder. “I have every respect for you and your opinions. You need to show me the same consideration.”

“I will!” Ray began to squirm more, kicking his legs as the sting built into a burn. He began to sob, the tears making it more difficult to see, his vision was so blurry. “I will!” he repeated. “ _I’m sorry_. I love you too…!”

Walter didn’t respond, instead delivering several smacks to Ray’s thighs.

At the new burn to those sensitive spots, Ray kicked his legs a bit more and then slumped limply over his husband’s lap, sobbing softly.

After a final few smacks, Walter stopped the spanking and helped Ray up and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Ray wrapped his arms around Walter and snuggled in close, letting his head rest on his husband’s shoulder. He knew he didn’t have to apologise again. He just had to change his behaviour. And for right now, all that was required for him to hold onto and be held by his husband.

** The End **


End file.
